


Bewitched Me, Body & Soul

by Darrencrisshfp



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, blam friendship, seblaine endgame, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrencrisshfp/pseuds/Darrencrisshfp
Summary: "Today was a big day for Dalton Academy. His school was hosting their big Alumni meet. Everyone who graduated in the past 10 years would be attending. That meant one and only one thing to Blaine - Sebastian Fuckin' Smythe would be present."Sebastian Smythe is a famous actor, lead of the TV show The Flash and Dalton Alumnus.Blaine Anderson is high school senior at Dalton Academy.Their paths cross and all hell breaks lose.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Jesse St. James, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Dalton Alumni Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethatwewerein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/gifts).



> "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single famous celebrity in possession of good fame and fortune must be in want of a partner."
> 
> If I wasn't clear with the tags I will have you know this is modern day Pride & Prejudice AU (The greatest romance ever) for Seblaine (My favourite romance).  
> This is my first multi chapter Au and I promise to update very frequently if you stick with me.

_His breath hitched as he felt those soft lips pressed against his own. Even though their lips were barely touching he felt intoxicated, breathing in the fumes radiating off his lover's skin. It was a mixture of scents consisting of fresh coffee beans, pine cones, expensive cologne, and sweat. All of his favourite things in one package including the man on top of him. "Do you like it when I do this?" Sebastian asked as he moved down to his neck_ _and began kissing and biting him gently_ _. "I..uh.. yes..yes I do in fact. I don't think I've ever liked anything more." Blaine was struggling to get the words out of his mouth. How could he not, when Sebastian's mouth was doing such amazing things to him. Sebastian looked up and green eyes locked with gold_.

Blaine was about to ask Sebastian how did he even get inside Dalton and Blaine's dorm when "Raise your glass" burst out from his phone and he woke up with a jolt. Blaine should really change this morning alarm. Having your own voice for an alarm is not a good idea, _some_ would say, and _most_ would agree but it seemed like a great idea to his friends who played around with his ringtone and alarms on a daily basis. Like that time when his brother called during warbler practice and his phone sang Kevin Little's 'Turn me on' at full volume. He was sure he had put his phone on silent before practice and did NOT assign that ringtone for Cooper. He swears to God that he only sings that song in the shower how did Nick and Jeff even get to record him? He needs to buy a double lock for his bathroom now.

Most days he simply disliked his closest friends but today he proceeded to hatred. He was having the best dream ever about his favourite celebrity crush. Mind you, a very vivid dream at that, for someone who has never even been kissed properly. No, that 'spin the bottle' kiss with Rachel in middle school does not count. It was enough to put him off kissing for life but thankfully it only served to put him off, **_girls_**.

  
  
Today was a big day for Dalton Academy. His school was hosting their big Alumni meet. Everyone who graduated in the past 10 years would be attending. That meant one and only one thing to Blaine - Sebastian Fuckin' Smythe would be present. To others (basically Sam) it meant more that Quinn Fabray, the up-and-coming model, would be attending too. Her mother recently got married to Hunter Clarington's ( _urghh! Blaine hates that guy_ ) father and she would be joining as his plus one. Hunter's not really a celebrity per se, he's a "socialite". Like one of the Kardashian sisters except really not that rich or even famous.

The three of them would be flying together, of course. Hunter and Sebastian graduated together and have this weird relationship. They're not _really_ close friends, but they're often seen together. Just like Hunter isn't really "remotely bicurious" but always sits just a bit too close to Sebastian. Too close for a straight guy to be sitting with his 'out and proud' gay friend. _Urghh! Blaine hates that guy_. He always seems to be making _His_ Sebastian uncomfortable. Yep, you heard that right. Blaine has a perfectly normal, committed, and long-term relationship with Sebastian in his head, where he can rightfully call him ' _His'_ , sue him! He's not delusional though, maybe a little, but he knows that nothing will ever happen between him and Sebastian.

Sebastian Smythe comes from one of the richest families in Ohio and he mostly grew up in Paris before he moved to finish his last two years in Dalton. He then moved to LA to study at UC Berkeley during which he was cast for a few short-term roles like Campbell Price on 90210. He got his first big break at CW as The Flash(Blaine's favourite superhero now) which is still running. He has recently been cast for a high-budget Netflix movie, 'of which Blaine is incredibly proud'. Sebastian is way out of Blaine's league and he knows that.

Blaine doesn't even know if he'll be able to afford university next year, due to the lack of sufficient funds. His dad left the country and went back to his homeland Philippines last year, after declaring bankruptcy. No, not like the " _Bankruptcy_ " Michael Scott declares in 'The Office' but a very real and scary one. One, which killed most of Blaine's unorganised dreams.

Blaine's mom is "not great" at finding jobs or keeping them, as a matter of fact. His brother Cooper stepped up "to take care of the family". He moved back home last year quitting his Hollywood dream (which was really not going that well, _if you ask Blaine_ , apart from a few credit card commercials). It was all much to Blaine's surprise, like _Really_ , a little bit too much, he is yet to pick his jaw up from where it dropped on the floor when he heard the news. It's soooo not like Cooper to be the self-sacrificing "Knight in the Shining Armour". Blaine still stays up at night and wonders (when he's not thinking about Sebastian's abs) what went wrong in LA for Cooper. Something must have and he will get down to the bottom of it, ONE day.

Damn it! He again lost his train of thought and it almost always comes down to his theory of 'Cooper Anderson and his LA mishaps' mystery. He really should be a little less obsessed with his brother.

So _Sebastian,_ yeah! Oooh Sebastian and his sea-green eyes with little blue flecks, he swoons.

***

He makes his way to Sam's room after getting ready. Sam is already waiting for him and they walk to the canteen together. Sam is looking even hotter today, not that HOT is a word one would use for their best friend but Blaine has eyes FFS.

  
"You're looking really good today, it's like your skin is glowing!" Blaine blurts out.

"Ye...yeah? actually I... did something, promise me you won't laugh at me or tell anyone." Sam whispers in his ear and there's literally no one within their one-mile radius.

"Of course! Do you even have to ask that? BLAM for life, remember?" Blaine shoots him a disbelieving look.

"Naww Dude I know, but... it's kinda embarrassing for guys. I went to the salon yesterday and got a facial done." Sam rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

Uh oh.

"Ooohhh! That's nothing to be embarrassed about Sam but I wish you had taken me as well then my skin would be glowing too." Blaine is truly gutted.

"Have you seen yourself, Blaine! Your skin already glows it's got something to do with your sexy Asian genes but, honestly, I thought you'd laugh at me else I would have asked you." Sam looks at him with guilt-ridden eyes.

"No, it's all right, man, I wouldn't even wanna spend Cooper's money on something so extravagant. Like you said I already have glowing skin and I can't seem to figure out if that comment about Asian skin is offensive or not so I'll let it slide,” Blaine just shakes his head, “you did it for Quinn Fabray didn't you, the facial?" he grins at his friend toothily.

"DudeBro! that was a compliment, I didn't mean to _offend_ you,” Sam has the tiniest bit of frown on his face that disappears as fast as it appears, “and yeah maybe I did have her at the back of my head when I went to the Salon. Like _you_ wouldn't have done it for that Sebastian Smythe dude?" Sam takes a defensive stance.

"Aww Sammy I was just teasing you," Blaine puts his arms around Sam's shoulders.

Yeah they hug, bro hugs, chill out!, "and why would I do that for Sebastian, huh? Like _I_ would ever have a shot at it, with hunks (gross, obnoxious, despiteful hunks) like Hunter Clarington lurking around him. It would be a surprise if he even spares me a glance." _Urghh Blaine hates that guy_ , Hunter not _Sebastian_.

"C'mon B! I actually read somewhere that Sebastian is _really_ into asses, not like 'he's an ass' asses but 'dang! That's a good booty' asses and all of us know who in Dalton has the best junk in their trunk," Sam winks. Blaine closes his eyes tries so hard to 'wish the blush away' and fails spectacularly. He still manages to send a glare Sam's way but Sam continues indifferently, "and you know what? I'll be a good wingman and keep dropping stuff whenever Sebastian is behind us so you can bend down to pick it up. That way he can have a good look and decide if he wants to bang that or not. Personally, if I were gay, I'd be all over that booty." Sam preens at him.

Blaine is speechless and that does not happen very often, at least not with Sam but Blaine can't believe his friend. It's not that he doesn't appreciate the sentiment but he's never really heard anything remotely as appalling yet flattering at the same time.

"Sam you're my best friend, more of a brother to me than Cooper sometimes, but please, do not try to 'Help' me with Sebastian, just don't. Ok? I'll be forever grateful!" Blaine begs.

Sam looks a bit offended but just shrugs his shoulders and tells Blaine that he's cool with whatever his friend wants.  
  
The Dalton Academy Warblers (School's Acapella group or " _Rockstars_ " in Blaine's words) practised their performance for the evening which Blaine was leading of course. Yeah! He was the lead in almost every performance. His main backups were Sam, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Adam, and Trent.

Blaine notices that Sam is oozing confidence today and really brings up the mood of the rest of the Warblers during practice. David even allowed him to do his famous "Body roll" twice. Blaine is never going to forgive Sam (and himself) if Sam ends up getting Quinn Fabray because of that stupid facial.

***

  
The halls of Dalton are decorated in their famous Navy Blue and Red colours. The party seems to be going well. The boring speeches are over and most of the alumni are present except the most anticipated three (or rather two as far as Blaine is concerned). Wes is here and Blaine was looking forward to seeing his mentor and friend who graduated last year. Blaine spends most of the evening with Wes discussing his options for the future and various scholarships he's applied to. Sam's confidence that Blaine witnessed at the Warbler practice has turned into frantic nerves. He has not sat idle for the past hour and is just zipping around the room from one person to another, corner to corner. It's not like Blaine didn't cover the distance between his bathroom to the closet _Hopping_ in excitement but at least he did it in the privacy of his room. Blaine would really have to question Quinn Fabray's taste in men if she takes even an ounce of interest in Sam. No one can argue that Sam is by far the best-looking guy in the room but he is also the most erratic one at the moment.

Blaine is zapped out of his thoughts by the sudden silence in the room. He looks over his shoulder where everyone is looking. That's when he sees him or rather _them_. Sebastian, Quinn, and Hunter enter the Great Hall and are greeted by a few faculty members and other alumni. Quinn is sweetly smiling at them, Hunter is making most of the conversations and Sebastian just has a bored expression on his face and a tight smile, perhaps he's tired it was a long flight after all.

It's been an hour since the trio entered and now everyone just seems to have gotten over it. Everyone seems to be enjoying the reunion. Wes is closely acquainted with both Hunter and Sebastian from their warbler time together. Wes was a freshman and Hunter/Sebastian were seniors and he's also family friends with the Fabray's. Wes takes Blaine and Sam with him to make an introduction. Sebastian's bored look has turned into a frown in the past hour and Blaine wonders what gives. Usually, he's a lot more cheery in the interviews or wears his famous smirk at best. Quinn greets Wes with a beautiful smile and hug. She is very beautiful in person, almost angelic. Blaine side glances at his friend and finds a 100 Watts smile on Sam's face.

Wes is greeted with a fist bump from both Hunter and Sebastian and Blaine is relieved to see that Sebastian is not frowning anymore. Wes introduces him and Sam to Quinn. Sam actually fucking _kissed_ her hand. What shocks Blaine more is that instead of recoiling, Quinn looks fascinated and gives him a shy smile in return. She sure is as lovely in person, as on camera. Hunter shakes Blaine's hand at the introduction with a bored expression on his face (that wasn't there before). Blaine reminds himself that he _hates_ the guy too. Hunter and Wes are then called upon by a few alumni and Blaine is left alone with Sebastian, Quinn, and Sam. Sam and Quinn seem to be in some deep conversation and Blaine is almost sure he heard some Na'vi. Obviously, the sound came from Sam's direction.

Then the most awaited moment comes. Blaine turns to _Sebastian_. Those green eyes that had haunted his dreams for ages are actually _emerald_. He is even more beautiful in person. Blaine can't even think straight, it's like his brain crashed. He just stands there gawking at Sebastian. Sebastian looks Blaine up and down once then quirks his lips up in his famous smirk and gives him a nod. Just a _nod,_ not even a handshake. Blaine puts the thought aside to get a few words across, who knows if he'll ever get a chance again.

"Hi, I'm a big fan of your work especially the Flash!" Blaine was proud he didn't stutter.

"Oh really! Who would have guessed!" Sebastian replied with a smirk and turned around to go looking for Hunter, _probably?.._.

Blaine is just rooted to the floor, flushed down to his chest. Did Sebastian insult him? He can't seem to figure it out.

He goes back to sit at an empty table but is soon joined by his friend Adam who is a little late to the party cause he overslept. Blaine wishes that he was like Adam, completely indifferent to the present occasion.

Sam and Quinn seem to be getting along and they're even dancing together. Blaine decides it's not the facial and is fairly certain that no amount of facial could have kept Sebastian's interest in him. Adam as always manages to cheer him up and by the end of it, Blaine is all but crying holding his stomach cause he cannot stop laughing. Jeff and Nick's latest escapades were no laughing matter but what else could one do. He was so engrossed in the conversation that he failed to notice that Sebastian, Hunter, and Quinn were sitting on the table right in front of them and had their backs to them. Sam offers to bring a drink to Quinn which she graciously accepts. He sees Sam walking to the bar section for a non-alcoholic drink. Both Sam and Quinn are under the legal drinking age. The only students in attendance at this Alumni meet are the Warblers and the Student Council. Just when Quinn sees that Sam is out of earshot she turns to Sebastian

"Oh my god! Bas, isn't Sam absolutely adorable?" she has a dreamy look on her face.

"Sure Q! _Blowjob lips_ there is the only hot guy at this god-forsaken meet and YOU seem to have snagged him.” Sebastian smiles at her.

“Don't name him that, but yes, YES he is!” She preens.

“I'm utterly bored. Promise me once we're back in LA you'll introduce me to at least 5 of your hot model friends." Sebastian complaints.

"Oh don't say that. I am _really_ not sorry for keeping Sam all to myself, but did you have a look at his cute friend _Blaine_ , was it? It seems, he swings your way. He is such a darling to look at as well and something tells me he fits your type." Quinn grins at him and gives him a sly wink.

" _Seriously_ Q? The whole bashful fanboy thing can only hold my interest for 5 whole mins in the bathroom stall of a seedy gay bar. Do you really think I would waste my time having a dullard conversation with a barely tolerable-looking guy at my old school's alumni meet? I have standards, Love! and _Frodo_ here doesn't meet them. What do I know what his name is! Blair or Blaise whatever!" Sebastian glares at her.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but shuts it as soon as she sees Sam approaching them, holding a drink for her.  
  
Blaine and Adam heard the whole conversation in dead silence. Adam reaches out to hold Blaine's hand in his press it firmly. Blaine blinks back the tears that had threatened to form at the corners of his eyes. He takes a moment before schooling his expressions into the best show face and smiles at Adam. So what if his _teenage dream_ came crashing down but Blaine is nothing if not a fighter. One thing that he can give Cooper Anderson the credit for is making him into one. Who is Sebastian Smythe, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, to judge Blaine? _He now hates Hunter and Sebastian_. He's so done with that stupid crush. He never really knew the real Sebastian and now that he does, he fails to see the beauty anymore. What is it that they say? "Don't meet your heroes" or something like that.

Adam's voice brings him back from his inner monologue.

"You know what they say Blaine, all that glitters... At least now _you_ won't have to endure a "dullard" conversation with a narcissist and you are way more worth than 5 minutes in a bathroom stall." Adam speaks those words with a sincere smile on his face. The loyalty of his friend warms Blaine's heart to no end.

"I know Adam. Fortunately, I do know my worth and it's way more than THAT guy can ever afford." He gives Adam a shaky but determined smile back.  
  


"Hey Blaine, Adam! Let's go it's showtime!" Blaine heard Sam call them from Sebastian and Quinn's table. Sebastian turns to look at him and visibly pales just a tiny little shade. It was enough for Blaine to know that Sebastian has realised that his conversation has been overheard by the very guy they were discussing. Blaine nods and smiles at Sam without giving Sebastian a second glance.

***

Blaine takes over the mic for his piece.

"Good evening, everyone! My name is BLAINE Anderson and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers. We know that you are all very busy and have STANDARDS. So all we can hope for today is that our performance is more than _barely tolerable_ and we can hold your interest for at least 5 minutes. Thank you!"  
  
Blaine spoke the last words looking directly at Sebastian and saw him visibly flinch at his words. As he turned around he found Adam trying hard to contain his laughter while Sam and David exchanged confused looks. This was obviously not the opening speech for their performance that is even if they _had_ one.  
  
Blaine takes his place by the pianoforte and Sam takes the guitar on the other side of the stage while Warblers form their position in the middle. Warblers are an Acapella group hence they refrain from using any musical instruments at the competitions but other events could be an exception. The Warbler Council had learned the hard way that there was no denying Blaine Anderson when he set his mind to anything. Blaine Anderson played multiple instruments very well and he was their Lead singer. It was Blaine's vocals that pushed them through regionals last year after a couple of years with no luck. The sweet, compliant, and shy Blaine was a monster on stage which his team appreciated immensely.  
  
Blaine's hands are shaky as he sits down but as soon as he hits the first key on the Piano all of his nerves disappear and he's reminded of what he's born to do. He starts his rendition of "Don't stop me now" by Queen.

  
His voice captures the crowd and everyone seems to be in awe of him.  
  


_'I'm a Shooting star leaping through the sky..'_

Blaine gets up from the stool and kicks it back to create a dramatic effect.  
The warblers are switching between chorus and beatboxing while they dance around him in perfect choreography.  
Blaine as usual is following his own _on-the-spot_ routine which included sliding on the floor, playing air guitar with Sam, and jumping on top of the Piano. As the song ends the Warblers lose their Blazers and begin the performance of "No Scrubs" by TLC. Blaine takes the lead followed by Sam, Adam, Jeff, and Nick.

Blaine makes sure to meet Sebastian's eye during-  
  
_'So, no, I don't want your number_ _  
__No, I don't want to give you mine and_ _  
__No, I don't want to meet you nowhere_ _  
__No, don't want none of your time'_

  
Looking past all the sexy dance moves which Adam choreographed, _obviously,_ Blaine was sure to have made a point. Thank God no one agreed with Adam's suggestion of "Baby got back".  
  
Sebastian doesn't look annoyed as Blaine expected but instead, he has a highly amused expression on his face now which puzzles Blaine to no end. The classic smirk is back and he hasn't looked at anyone but Blaine throughout the whole performance.

As the performance ends with a lot of cheers and whistles The Warblers start making their way down the stage. Sam drops his earpiece by mistake and Blaine goes down to pick it up and hand it to Sam but freezes for a moment too long when he sees the sly smile on Sam's face. He obviously had his _back_ to the audience. Blaine is red with either embarrassment or _rage_ at Sam. He really, really hopes that Sebastian hasn't noticed this little stunt by Sam. He pledges to himself that he is going to buy out all of the cool ranch flavoured Doritos in the vicinity and burn them at a Bonfire. That way Sam will never eat his one and only cheat meal. He thrusts the earpiece in Sam's hand and walks off from the stage. He makes his way back to his room earlier than he had initially envisioned. _Fuck_ dinner!


	2. After the Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and we're still in Blaine's head.

It's been a couple of days since the alumni meet. Dalton is back to normal. Blaine has been busy with homework, warbler practice for the upcoming regional show choir competition and fight-club routine, _that he shouldn't really talk about_. It's a pity he always remembers it after talking about it. Sam went for a date with Quinn the day before and things have been going pretty good for them. They're not really a couple yet but it seems to be going in that direction. Blaine is really happy for his friend. If anyone deserves true happiness it's his faux blonde friend.

Sam is the most honest and kind person Blaine knows. There's not an ounce of malice in his heart. Blaine informed Sam of the unfortunate incidence with Sebastian and his friend was enraged. More than he thought his sweet friend was capable of. Sam wondered how Sebastian could be such an arse if he was friends with someone as delightful as Quinn. Blaine assures Sam that he's way past his crush on Sebastian which was not far from the truth. Looks and money can only get you so far, what matters, in the end, is the kind of a person you are. 

Blaine's moral compass is something that doesn't waver very often. He tries to keep everyone around him as happy as he can (his sexuality made his father unhappy, but it's not a CHOICE he knows). Blaine helps his friends with their studies. He tutors Sam each and every subject. He volunteers at the children's hospital to perform for the kids. He has also made time to volunteer at the soup kitchen since he was 15. He is not an elitist, never was (even when they were rich). He sure as hell doesn't appreciate them.

From the little he had seen of Sebastian and heard of him from Sam has confirmed his suspicion that Sebastian Smythe deems everyone else below him. He may even have excused Sebastian's vanity had he not hurt his own. It's not even like 'Flash' is Blaine's favourite superhero anyway. He can't even fly for fuck's sake. What's the use of a superhero that can't fly? If Blaine's completely honest, he's becoming more of a Marvel fan than DC. Sure he participated in many debates before, that “Marvel stole half of their superheroes from DC” but NOT anymore. What did he know anyway? He also believed that Sebastian Smythe was an upstanding citizen like Barry Allen. He's putting his foot down. He will not pledge his loyalties to someone, where they're not appreciated. NO, not someone, some franchise he meant franchise. This is not about Sebastian.

Think about something else, Blaine. Yes 'CooperAnderson and his LA mishaps' mystery. Damn it! It always comes down to that. Something else other than that. Okay, Sam looked really cute yesterday. No, not that again you idiot! Stop perving on your best friend, Blaine! That silly little crush was years ago. Okay more like a year and a half ago, but still. What can Blaine do about it? He doesn't have a lot of options in Ohio. Either nobody's gay in his school apart from him and Adam or most of them are, but they're not ready to come out of the closet. He needs to find a new gay idol to crush on. Oh, Captain Cold! Wentworth Miller. NOOOOO, not DC again. He's not going that path ever again. It has to be Marvel. Ooohhh! Captain America... Yummm. Yes, who can deny Steve Roger's charm? It's a shame he can't fly either, it's like the universe is against Blaine at this point. He is destined to crush on non-flying superheroes. Chris Evans is not even gay. He'll have to keep looking. Blaine sighs.

  
Blaine and Sam were invited to spend the long weekend at Wes's. It was a great opportunity to catch up with their old friend and spend a fun-filled weekend at Wes' mansion. It also helped him to dodge spending the weekend at home. It's like his Mom and brother are overkilling with this “gay acceptance” thing. The constant probing about meeting any “new cute boys” is not good for his self-esteem. It's not that Blaine doesn't appreciate Pam's or Cooper's acceptance of his sexuality, but they never knew where to draw the line when enquiring about his non-existent sex life. Pam knew about his crush on Sebastian and wanted to know each and every detail of his encounter. When he told her that Sebastian was a snob, she proceeded to Hunter and then he lost his patience. Wes's family house was huge with a massive home theatre and a music room. There was enough to keep the boys busy.

Sam was invited to dinner at Fabray-Clarington. It looked like Quinn, Hunter, and Sebastian had the estate for themselves, and Sam couldn't wait to spend some time alone with Quinn. Wes dropped Sam off and it turned out the destination was all but a couple of miles away from Wes'. Blaine's phone rang in the middle of the night with a picture of a shirtless Sam on it as it sang 'Hot in Herre' in Sam's voice. Blaine curses Jeff and Nick before answering the call.

"Hey B! Really sorry to disturb you so late at night." Sam sounded like he couldn't breathe properly.

"No, no, it's fine. What happened? Are you okay, Sam?" Blaine was half asleep but he could make out that something was wrong with Sam. 

"Yeah about that. So, without realizing it, I ate this dessert that contained peanuts and I forgot to tell Quinn about my allergy... So, yeah, I'm in the hospital, but they're discharging me soon. Don't worry Quinn is here with me and I'm going to stay over at hers tonight. You should see me right now, I look horrible... Anyway, I thought I'd let you know why I won't be able to make it back tonight."

"Oh, Sammy! I'm really sorry, but you really have to be more careful next time. This is not the first time you've had peanuts by accident and it surely won't be the last, knowing you. I'll come to check on you in the morning, alright? And yeah, you can never look horrible, pretty boy, so stop worrying about that."

Sam chuckled at Blaine's attempt to cheer him up. "Okay, whatever you say, B. Maybe you can read me some star wars fanfics while I rest, as you know I'm sick."

"Uhhh... Fineeee. I will. Promise."

"Good night, B."

"Night, Sam. Feel better."

Blaine would make an _excellent_ father. If being friends with Sam doesn't count as training then what does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is really appreciated.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: blaine-anderson-smythe  
> Instagram: @darrencrisshfp
> 
> What do you think Sebastian is thinking right now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is really appreciated.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: blaine-anderson-smythe  
> Instagram: @darrencrisshfp


End file.
